Question: On a sunny morning, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $6.24 each and baskets of apples for $5.35 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of apples before heading home. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the apples. Price of watermelons + price of apples = total price. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $11.59.